


Hacking an Anxious Heart

by FIREDRA6ON



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, College, F/F, Fluff, Insecure!Reader, Insecurity, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is awkward and shy but Sombra finds it cute, Self-Esteem Issues, Strangers to Lovers, consent is important, protect her Sommy, reader is female, virgin!reader, you're easily flustered and Sombra loves to tease, you're in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIREDRA6ON/pseuds/FIREDRA6ON
Summary: Your friends convince you to go to a bar with them a few months after your 21st birthday. Turns out you're a huge lightweight, but at least your anxiety isn't present. Someone finds it rather cute, and you find yourself easily persuaded. Your sophomore year of college is going to get more interesting.Modern AU where Overwatch and Talon are rivaling gangs. We don't know Talon's leader so Reaper is the head of the gang version. I like to think Sombra's a cocky bad-ass who always gets what she wants on the outside but hates the idea of being a forceful egotist. She'll hit on a girl, but if she says no, she'll respect her choice and back off. Consent is important and she's a big believer in it.





	1. Somewhere New

A dull throb in your head pulls you awake, a faint groan rumbles in your throat. You rub your hand over your face, focusing on your temples in hopes of easing the pain. _So this is what a hangover feels like... Hope I didn't do anything stupid. _Your heart immediately drops at the sound of a somewhat familiar, accented voice.__  

"How was your sleep, _muñeca _?"  
__ Your eyes shoot open, wincing as they adjust to the light. A blurry figure of a woman quickly coming into focus. You stare wide eyed at her as she seems to be getting dressed, piecing together the puzzle of the previous night. It's all a haze, but you definitely recognize her face, her soft cute face. Her lips twist into a mischievous smirk, causing your face to heat up. You begin to shift to sit up, but you stop when you feel the sheets brush directly against your bare chest, realization hitting you. You twist away, curling up into the blankets, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I did that." You say mostly to yourself, but just loud enough for the hot mexican to hear you. Who knew your first time drinking would lead to being in a stranger's home. A hot stranger, but still.

You remember more of what lead up to where you are. Your good friends, Ryan, Josh, and Katie, had managed to finally convince you to go with them to a bar. You had turned 21 a few months ago, but you were adamant to not drink then just because you were legally allowed to. You felt you might as well indulge your friends and at least try alcohol once. The next part however is vague. You remember walking into the bar, feeling out of place. The distinct taste of alcohol still faintly burns on your tongue. A woman you've never met before, the one slowly putting clothes on behind you, was certainly involved. You told your friends you would go to the bathroom, but that's where you blank.

You shift your legs inwards more, hoping that maybe you'll be less embarrassed in the fetal position. You're wrong, it only makes it worse. You do however still feel the light tug of your panties, which give you a small hope that you didn't completely fuck everything up.

You hear a soft chuckle behind you, "seems like someone's a little shy, _verdad_?" You hear light footsteps travel across a carpet. "You were pretty bold last night~." She coos, her face only a few inches away from you. Your blush deepens at the remark, a small squeak escaping as you curl deep into the pillow. She giggles, "how cute."

Suddenly, an electric song you vaguely recognize goes off, eliciting a load groan from her. She steps back and answers her phone.

"What's up, Gabe? Something go wrong while I was out?" She says with a mix of annoyed and amused. You shift out of your burrow to look at the strange, yet alluring woman. Her face twists into one of annoyance, crossing her free arm across her chest. "Really? That _pendejo_ again? Can't he learn to take a fucking hint?" She briefly glances back at you, an apologetic look sent your way. "Fine, I'll be there soon, seeya Gabe." She hangs up, putting her phone away after a moment.

Her attention moves back to you, "Sorry _muñeca_ , I'm sure you have a lot a questions, but I have a pest to squash. I won't require you to stay, but I'll answer any questions you have when I get back." She bends down and picks up her discarded jacket, putting it on in one fluid motion. She looks to you for an answer, your voice caught in your throat. You shakily nod your head, pushing yourself to let out a weak, okay. It suffices. She gives you a small smile, an unexpected kindness in it. She glances at the bedside clock. "I shouldn't be more than an hour. I look forward to getting to know the sober you." She smirks, waggling her fingers at you, "especially finding out what really makes you squirm~." Your blush returns, you hide part of your face with the covers. " _Adiós, Chequita._ " 

She leaves, giving you the time to think things over, and try to figure exactly what happened out. Your eyes wander around the room, quickly falling upon a large photo of three well dressed individuals. You recognize one of them as the woman you woke up to, her vibrant purple hair popping out of the photo. She has her arm around a taller stoic man, his hands crossed with a smirk on his face - _and wait a minute, isn't that the notorious gang boss, Gabriel Reyes?!_

"Oh shit, don't tell me I got myself involved with Talon..." You mutter to yourself, a feeling of dread washing over you. You don't recognize the third person, but you doubt you'll forget her when her skin is straight up blue. You should be more surprised, but the realization that you slept with a gang member still washes over you. You're tempted to just leave, there's nothing physically stopping you. But you have questions only she can answer, and to be honest, you've always had a thing for bad girls. Although a gang member is a first.

A small blinking light pulls your attention away and to the desk next to the bed. Your phone notification blinking at you. You reach over, your friends' group chat coming up. You scroll back to last night.

**11:21 Josh:** (y/n), you alright in there? You've been in the bathroom a while...

******11:22 Ryan:****** Maybe that tall sexy lady got to her lol she was pretty flustered by her flirting ** ******

**11:24 Josh:** ...we're talking about the same girl right? The same one that's never even been to a college party before?

**11:24 Katie** : How many drinks did she have?

**11:25 Ryan:** Only like 2 not even 

**11:25 Katie:** She's never had any alcohol before though Ryan, now I'm getting worried

**11:25 Katie:** I'm gonna check on her

**11:25 Ryan:** what a light weight...

**11:26 Josh:** not everyone drinks as much as you Ryan

**11:34 Katie:** She's not there...

**11:34 Josh:** What? Where'd she go then?

**11:34 Ryan:** Haven't seen purple lady in a while now either

**11:34 Katie:** Ryan...

**11:35 Ryan:** what? I'm just saying

The three bicker on at each other, trying to figure out where you had gone. You scroll down some more and you nearly drop your phone as an image shows up. Sent by someone not in the chat with the name Sombra. It's obviously taken by the hot gang member, as her arm is visible in the photo. What's also visible is your entire, naked, upper half, the woman's hand tenderly placed on your chest. You have a blissful look on your face, a deep red highlighting it clearly from the alcohol. Your arms are relaxed, one of them loosely gripping Sombra's. Your hair is disheveled and there's faint purple lipstick stains on and around your neck and shoulders.

**12:09 Sombra:** Don't worry~ I'm taking good care of her

**12:09 Josh:** Holy shit

**12:09 Ryan:** I FUCKIN KNEW IT!

There's no more texts from Sombra beyond this, which you're thankful for. You're already flustered over the fact that your friends have now seen you naked. Not only that embarrassing thought, but there's no way that you won't get teased about this, especially from Ryan. He's always liked to mess with you, like an annoying older brother. He's been trying to set you up with someone for months now. You kept refusing his offers though because you have a lot of insecurities. You worried a lot on how these people would think of you. Would they think you're ugly or stupid? Would your quietness and fidgeting turn them off? You certainly think so. You become a nervous wreck when it comes to dating. You've only dated once before but it was entirely one sided, so it definitely hurt your self esteem when you realized they never really loved you.

Yet somehow, now you're lying naked in someone else's bed. Your last partner never even saw you shirtless. You're conflicted though, your memories of last night are scattered, only bits come to you. Memories like, telling your friends you were going to the restroom, the back of Sombra's head obviously riding a motorbike, her opening a door, and... and the soft touch of her lips on your neck. Your face heats up, heart beating a little faster than usual.

You push the thought back, looking through your texts again. You received one directly from Katie this morning, asking if you're okay considering you haven't said anything since leaving with Sombra. You send a text saying you're fine, that Sombra didn't hurt you in anyway.

You were going to say that she didn't touch you but you both know that's a lie.  
Your phone vibrates in your hand, a text from Sombra. Wait, how did she make herself a contact in my phone? You question briefly, storing it in your head to ask her when she gets back. Assuming I'm staying that is. You still weren't sure if you should just leave or not. It would certainly be easier to just get up and go. You know you'll find some way to embarrass yourself some more when she's here.

You check the text.

**10:24 Sombra:** If you're still at the apartment, I'll be back in 20 min.

You decided to respond.

**10:25 Me:** I'm still here

**10:26 Sombra:** See you soon then, _mi gatito._ ;)

You flush at her reply, _did she just call me her kitten?!_ You put your phone down, curling yourself back up in the blankets. Your mind and heart flustered at the thought. The nicknames always seem to send a small pleasant shock through your nerves, something weird and foreign to you. _No one's ever given me this feeling from such a simple thing before. Now I can't leave, I need to know why she makes me feel this way._

You decide to shift your thoughts to coming up with questions for her. You quickly realize a lot of them are pretty self loathing. You frantically try to think of others, you don't want to seem like a weak girl who hates being in her own presence.

_She'll probably kick me out, I doubt a member of a gang wants to deal with someone so weak willed and wimpy._ Your eyes being to water at your own insult. You rub away the tears before they can fall. _Think of anything else, I'm sure she won't do something like that._

Your thoughts are interrupted by the opening of a door. She's back.

" _Hola, princesa~_." She purrs upon entering the bedroom, causing you to blush at the nickname. You understand now how she so easily seduced you yesterday. You'd follow her any day to hear her sweet spanish nicknames. "I see you haven't left the bed yet. Waiting for me to join you, hm?" She smirks as she sits herself down onto the bed, leaning back and using her hands to hold her up. You lean up on one elbow, the other holding the covers over your chest.

"Now that must mean you have some questions for me. Go for it."

"Why me?" You blurt out, those two simple words surprise Sombra. Her smile drops, shock and confusion replacing it.

"What?"

"Why me? You could've chosen anyone else, anyone that's better..." The last part of the sentence spoken barely above a whisper. She blinks a few times, obviously not expecting such a self-deprecating question. You must've been completely different while drunk for her to be this stunned.

"Why you?" She looks you in the eyes, concern starting to replace confusion. She pauses a moment before continuing, "It's not the first time I've seen you. Although I'm certain it was you yesterday. I've seen you with your friends before and your cheerful innocence resonated with me. I figured I'd take a shot in the dark. You seemed like you'd like someone confident, flirtatious, yet kind. So I decided to try to be just that. If you rejected me then, oh well... only assholes force themselves on a lady." She groans, looking away, "Agh, why am I being so emotional? I'm not this sappy. I just thought you were cute and decided to see where it would go from there." She's silent for a bit, giving you the chance to ask another question. You begin to blush at the thought of it.

"U-um... What was I like last night? I know you mentioned something about me being bold." Which is hard for you to believe but it was your first time drinking.

She turns back to you, that smirk back on her face, "I was surprised too, you were so quiet and flustered at the bar, yet when we got to my apartment, you were the one to initiate the kissing." Oh god, you're one of those kind if drunks. "It was a very hands on experience... _literally_." She winks at you. You avert your eyes, heart beating a little faster.

"So, uh, what happened in this bed exactly?" Your words are slow, unsure of how to phrase it. You glance back at Sombra.

"Lots of kissing and touching, you know, usual bedroom stuff. You kept worrying about your friends so I sent them a little... reassurance, that you were alive and not blindfolded and tied up somewhere." She pauses for a moment, a devilish grin sneaking onto her face, "that is, unless you're into that, I would happily oblige." Your face becomes beat red, eyes wide. Sombra chuckles. "I haven't seen their response but I'm sure it's interesting."

_That's one way to describe it._

"Oh, and before you ask, no, we didn't have sex. You were very eager but I stopped it before we went to far. I prefer my girl sober and consenting, you know?"

"M-my girl?" You whisper, not actually expecting her to both here and respond. She grins widely.

"You said yes to coming to my apartment and into my bed, and I'm currently single. That makes you my girl. My cute, virgin girl."

"V-virgin?! How'd you-" She interrupts you by placing a finger over your mouth.

"It's obvious, _chiquita._ The way you moved and acted last night screamed of inexperience, drunk or not." You blink at her, feeling rather embarrassed now. She boops your nose before taking her hand back. "Your inexperience wasn't the only thing that screamed last night though~." You curtly turned your head away, breaking eye contact. She giggles at you. "Kidding, kidding. There weren't any screams last night. Although there were plenty of cute moans." You groan, she really seemed to enjoy teasing you. You try to think of a way to change the subject, you don't think you could handle anymore embarrassment. 

"Are you really part of a gang?" Nice, good transition. Totally not a mood changer. Sombra's grin falters slightly.  
"Yeah, I am. How'd you figure that out? Have I become that notorious?"

"I recognize that man," you point at the picture, her eyes follow, "everyone knows Talon's gang boss, Gabriel Reyes. Although uttering his name in public isn't always the best idea." Sombra hums, mouth pursed and eyebrows furrowed.

"Gabe is pretty infamous... especially with the feds. Guess I shouldn't be too surprised you recognize him." There's a hint of disappointment in her voice. She snaps her head back to you, a smile back on her face. "Considering you're still here, that means you don't mind my criminal status. You're either a criminal yourself or you're just crazy for me. Either of which I will happily accept."

Your eyes widen, "I-I'm no criminal! I always follow the law!"

"Then it seems the latter is true. I'm flattered you think that." It takes you a moment to realize what you basically said. Sombra moves to straddle you in your semi-confused state, taking the hand that's holding the blanket up. She moves slowly enough for you to say no. But when you give no resistance, she pushes your hand down into your lap, exposing your chest to her once again. You look away, thoroughly embarrassed. It's not the first time she's seen your chest, but it's the first time you were sober when she did. Sombra giggles, cupping your cheek and bringing you back.

"I'm not so scary once you get to know me~. I'd really like to get to know you." She uses her free hand to make a motion like tapping a door. "Knock knock, let me in?" She says softly, surprising you. You'd never expect a member of such a notorious gang to be so soft and considerate, especially to someone as ordinary as you are. Her hand is softer than you expected, but there's still a noticeable roughness to it. You lean into her palm. Closing your eyes, you give an appreciative hum.

"No-not sure why you want to get to know boring me, but... I'd like that." Your voice is quiet, but still rings true in the silent room. You feel her hand leave yours and lightly grab behind your neck. You're pulled forward into a pair of warm lips. You stiffen for a moment, but relax into it, your heart hammering in your chest. It's not long, but you feel dizzy after separating, your eyes half-lidded and your mouth agape.

"Hmmm," Sombra begins, a small smile on her face, "at least you're a better kisser sober."

"Wh-what is that suppose to mean?" Sombra giggles.

"As I said before, your inexperience is obvious." She runs her hand along your jaw, "luckily for you, I find your inexperience cute. I'm almost a little sad that you'll lose that the more you're with me." Your heart pounds heavily, you're certain that she can hear it too. Your nerves reach a new level as you stutter. The mention of this not ending as a one night stand making you more excited than you expected to be.

"W-w-well I thin--think you're rather c-cu-cute yourself. I look forward to getting expenime-empli-exmenin-axpirn..." You groan, a bit frustrated at the fumbling of such a common word, but mostly embarrassed at stuttering so hard in front of such a sexy, kind girl. Sombra breaks out in a laugh, a rather melodic sweet laugh you'd like to hear more of. Preferably not over something so small and embarrassing.

"You're so cute, _chica_. I can certainly give you some  expeniments." She teases, grabbing your waist, the one hand leaving your face to grab your other side. In one fluid motion, she lifts you out from under the covers and onto her lap, causing you to give a small yelp of surprise.

Holy shit, she's really strong. Your thighs rub against the rough texture of her ripped jeans. The only other thing separating you from Sombra are your panties. You don't think your heart could go any faster than it is right now. Sombra smirks at you as she lifts your limp arms around her neck.

"Now that's more like it." Her one hand idly plays with the waistband of your panties, the other leaves your body entirely. You bury your head into her shoulder, gripping her neck a little tighter. You've never felt so embarrassed yet so aroused before. She makes you feel things you've never felt before. Even from the first time you met her, you definitely had a crush on her. You just never expected to end up naked in her bed. Your thoughts are interrupted by the small click of a camera. You turn your head to see her free hand holding her phone out.

"Did you just..." You turn back to Sombra, she gives you a sly smile.

"I'm sure your friends are wondering about you. Thought I'd give them an update."

"D-do I have to be naked for it?" Sombra hesitates.

"I can delete it if you want." As embarrassing as it is, it's definitely a less embarrassing picture than the one from the night before. And it is kinda exciting to be the one with a hot lover in the friend group this time. You especially want to rub it in Ryan's face, considering he'd always joke about your lack of a love life.

"Y-you can send it... If-if you want." You say barely above a whisper. You don't want to sound desperate. She gives a happy hum in response, her fingers typing away behind you. You hear a swoosh sound signifying it's been sent. You wonder what she said along side the image. After a moment, Sombra starts to quietly laugh, the vibrations passing into you.

"What? Did they respond already?" Sombra responds by placing the phone into your hand. Letting you find out on your own.

Following the slightly possessive photo is a text.

**11:02 Sombra:** Sorry boys, she's mine now. I'll keep her safe and happy, don't you worry~

**11:02 Ryan:** I never realized how nice her back looked. Thanks for the enlightenment, Sombra!

**11:02 Katie:** Ryan! No

**11:02 Josh:** I'm happy to see she didn't harm you

**11:03 Ryan:** I'm happy to see something new~

**11:03 Katie:** Stop perving on our friend

**11:03 Ryan:** Don't worry, I'm sure Sombra can fill that role way better than I could

Unable to take anymore of Ryan's teasing at the moment, you give the phone back to her. You shove your head back into her shoulder, many unfamiliar feelings flood your system. A sudden worry joins alongside them.

_What if I'm just her plaything? She's a gangster so surely she's done this a dozen times over. How else could she be so confident? She said we didn't go all the way last night, but what if it's just a ploy? I already feel wrapped around her finger, I'd probably do anything to keep her attention._ You unconsciously let out a quiet but sad hum, alerting Sombra to your negative thoughts.

"Something bothering you, _conejito_?"

"U-uh, no-no, no problem here..." You're caught off guard and stumble with your response. She doesn't believe you. "I-it's silly, not really worth talking about..." You grip her neck a little tighter, attempting to change the subject. Despite your reinforced grip, she easily loosens your arms, pushing you back just enough for her to see your face. You avert your eyes, too afraid to meet her. You shift nervously, feeling anxious about your previous thoughts.

"What's eating at you?" She asks, worry noticeable in her voice. "Don't deny it, I can tell something's going on in that pretty little head of yours." You feel the weight of her gaze as she stares into your eyes, attempting to will them back to her. You fight the urge to follow.

"W-well, um... It's stupid... I'm stupid... It's just that... Um... Ugh, this is too hard to say." You bury your head in your hands.

" _Gatito_ , please," she pulls your hands down, "you're not stupid, and neither is whatever is bothering you. Am I coming on too fast? Whatever it is, I understand." You're surprised by her caring words. She doesn't even know what's wrong and she understands? I really don't deserve her.

"Um... Okay, so uh, what's bothering me isn't your fault..." You take a deep breathe, "I-I-I'm not just another c-catch am I? Just another number?" Sombra frowns, a spark of anger flares briefly.

"Who do you think I am? If you haven't noticed, you still have your panties on," she pulls on the elastic material, snapping it back and causing you to yelp. "I knew you were too drunk to consent. Would someone just looking to increase the notches in their belt do that?"

You apologize profusely, "I-I didn't mean to insult you! I just- I don't deserve you, this all feels way to good to be true. It's like a fanaticaldream to me. I'm just a dumb college student without any plans of the future. And you're a bad-ass gangster who can do whatever and wh-whoever you want. Saying you're out of my league would be an understatement. I'm-" she places a hand over your mouth to stop your rambling. You whimper, suddenly feeling really stupid.

"Stop that." She glares at you, but her eyes are more kind than harsh, "you wouldn't be in my bed, in my lap, if I didn't want you here. I like you for you, you're different than the other girls I've been with. You're cute and silly, I find your introversion endearing. Your self esteem is annoyingly low but it makes you humble. The others were always too cocky and full of themselves for my tastes. Sure I could bed whoever I wanted, but you're the first I've been interested in to not just kick out in the morning. Do you understand now, _chiquita_?" She keeps her stare on you, waiting for an answer. You avert your eyes for a moment, shyly nodding your head. She smiles, removing her hand. She places it back on your hip, the feeling burning you in a pleasant way.

"U-um..." You say, barely above a whisper, "I-I'm sorry..." You'd blush from embarrassment if you weren't already painted a permanent red.

"You don't need to apologize." You have to place a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from impulsively saying sorry. "You've done nothing wrong, _gatito_ , we need to work on this esteem of yours." The two of you sit in silence for a while. Sombra absentmindedly rubbing small circles on your hip with her thumb. Your arms are back around her neck, loosely hanging on as you relax into her embrace.

You break the silence with a quiet 'thank you'.

"Hmm? What for?"

"For the compliments and stuff. It's reassuring to here them." She smirks at you.

"Well then I better keep at 'em then, cutie. Like for instance," one of her hands starts stroking your leg, "you got some sexy thighs~."

"S-Sombra!" She breaks you out of your somber mood, the receding heat returning to your cheeks.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth~." She teases you, lightly squeezing your thigh. She affectionately kisses your nose, pulling your shy eyes back to hers. "My girl said she liked my compliments, so I'm going to give her some compliments. She sure has some really pretty eyes too, did you know that?" Your heart never stopped its fierce beating, but you can feel it flutter at her words. You're not use to such compliments, so you have no idea how to take them. You offer a small smile, hoping it passes as a good acknowledgment of how you appreciate them. Maybe complimenting her back is a good idea.

"I think your eyes are much prettier than hers. Cooler looking too." You didn't intend to make it self-deprecating, but it's such a common thought that you don't even realize it. Not until you notice she's no longer smiling.

"Thanks, _muñeca_ , but you shouldn't put yourself down like that." She trails a hand up your back, sending shivers down your spine.

"Ah, sorry, I only meant to give you a compliment in return."

"Hey, what did I say about apologizing? It's fine, you're fine."

"Right..." You shift awkwardly, avoiding Sombra's gaze. The previous silence comes back, although it's not as comfortable as last time. Her eyes flicker to the bedside, checking the clock resting there.

"I hope I've helped remove some of those doubts in that head of yours." She lightly taps your forehead a few times. "But I've got work to do. You're welcome to stay but I'm sure being alone in someone else's apartment isn't the most productive use of your time." You're about to get off of her but she stands up first. Quickly reminding you of how strong she is as she carries you with little effort before placing you back down on the bed. "And I'm sure your friends are dying to hear from you. Maybe you should meet up with them." She smirks at you, walking over to a far dresser. She pulls out an smg from the top drawer and hides it in her coat.

"Whichever choice you make, I'll be in touch. _Adiós, mi pequeño conejito~_." You wave goodbye as she exits. Much like before, she leaves you alone in her bed. It's a full solid minute of staring at the door before you get yourself up and off the bed to redress yourself.

_I should see what the others are doing. I know they'll want the full story at some point. Especially Ryan._ You grab your phone and send a text to the group asking to meet up. You leave Sombra's apartment after getting a plan together with them.

_I got a lot of explaining ahead of me..._


	2. Miss Ramirez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends worry over you in their own ways. Even Ryan although he won't admit it. They're also left ambiguous so you can interpret their race, gender, sexuality, etc however you want.
> 
> Sombra finds her own ways to get intimate with you.

Today is Sunday.

Normally it's the day you relax in your dorm and get whatever work you need to get done. Today's not a normal Sunday, considering half of it was spent mostly naked in a gangster's bedroom. Now you're explaining to your friends in your dorm room why you disappeared on them the night before. You exclude the part of her being a part of Talon, although you're planning to tell them eventually. Just, not quite yet. Katie is of course, overly worried, her motherly instincts kicking in as soon as you start. Ryan is smiling that devious smile of his the whole time, looking overly proud. And Josh is as stoic as ever, his expression unreadable and were he not already your friend, he'd be intimidating.

"-and then she left to go to work. I left not long after." There's a brief silence between the four of you. You look up at each of them. Katie is sitting across from you on the bed while the two guys sit side-by-side on top of your desk. Why neither of them aren't using the desk chair is beyond you. They've always been a little weird. Ryan's the first to speak, a little twinkle in his eyes when doing so.

"Maybe we need to get you drunk more often." Katie glares at him.

"Ryan!" He puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, something great happened the last time she got drunk! She got herself a hot girlfriend. I’m kinda jealous to be honest here." Either you're surprised easily or Ryan and Sombra are just really good at finding new ways to surprise and confuse you.

"Sh-she's not my g-g-girlfriend, I only just met her!" You retort, pink staining your cheeks at the thought of dating Sombra.

"Not yet at least. I'm sure you could woo her, she's obviously already interested. And judging by your nervousness, you're interested too."

You stutter looking away from him and back at Katie, "m-maybe... I... kinda like her..." Josh cracks a smile, finally speaking up.

"Seems to me it's a little more than a passing thought.”

_Not you too..._

"A-anyone would be easily flustered if they woke up naked in a stranger's bed..." You nervously fidget with your sleeves.

"Not in the same way you were. You sound more enamored than most would be." Ryan states, chuckling lightly. His remark making you really question how you felt about the cocky purple gangster.

"Hey now, stop teasing my child like that." Katie takes one of your hands, rubbing small circles with her thumb. She glares at the two.

"Oh no, Mama Katie is back, we better run Josh!" The two of them share a look of amusement.

"Ryan. Be serious now." She glares specifically at him. The two boys laugh but listen to her afterword.

"Alright, we'll be serious now." Josh says, absentmindedly rubbing his cheek. He turns his attention back to you, "so did she mention when you two are meeting up again? It doesn't sound like either of you wanted to end things as a one off."

"Not really, but I do have her number so I could probably ask." _Maybe I should text her now before I forget..._ Now, either Ryan is good at causing a coincidence or he’s a mind reader, because he says you should do exactly what you just thought. You look at him slightly bewildered, "do you have telepathy or something? Cause I was just thinking of that." This causes Ryan to genuinely smile.

"Or maybe I know you more than you think, you little gay Romeo." He chuckles lightly, probably at his nickname he just gave you. "Just don't go poisoning yourself over her."

"Th-thanks, I'll keep that in mind." You pick up your phone from its resting place on the bed. "I'll do it now then." You quickly open Sombra's contact. She somehow managed to change the contact photo to some digitized skull. You're not sure how but it honestly looks really cool. _I’m sure telling her would really boost her ego. That is, assuming she came up with it._  You begin to type out what you want to ask her but you pause for a moment. You suddenly feel very nervous. The thought that she just gave you her number to be nice and doesn't want to talk with you anymore comes up. Katie notices your hesitation.

"Honey, what's wrong? You look like something's troubling you." You look up at her, her eyes holding only worry for you much like a mother would. Your eyes flit around the room nervously.

"...I'm just afraid, I guess. I'm afraid she doesn't want to see me again or to even talk to me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." She says softly, "but from what you've told us, she seems pretty into you. And who wouldn’t?” She giggles lightly, bringing the mood back up a bit, “I imagine that if she didn't want to have anything more to do with you, she wouldn't have taken the time and effort to help you get out of that little self-deprecating bubble of yours." You look down at your phone, an unfinished message patiently waits for your decision. You let out a sigh, mentally beginning to prep yourself for such a simple task. You re-read what you've written thus far, your fingers subconsciously begin to continue the message.

It's only a few sentences, but it feels like a major accomplishment once you finally hit the send button.

"Sent." You breathe out, dropping your hands into your lap. Katie gives you a small smile.

"Proud of you, dear. Any progress is good progress, even if it's small." You giggle lightly, returning her small smile with one of your own. Josh begins to say something, but is cut off by a loud ding. 'Wow, that was fast'.

**3:04 Sombra:** Oh, we'll definitely see more of each other, _mi princesa~_. What times are most convenient for you?

Your cheeks noticeably darken, her cute nicknames still making you a bit flustered. You see Ryan smirk at your reaction out of the corner of your eyes. You think over your schedule. Class time is a definite no, you really can't start skipping classes. You're not part of any particular club, although you do like popping into the sports clubs and various nerdy clubs sometimes to watch. You’d sure love to be part of a Dungeon’s and Dragon’s game one of these days. So really, anytime that isn't class time would probably work.

**3:06 Me:** Anytime that isn't a class time should work. Let me go get my schedule for you.

**3:06 Sombra:** No need, I have your schedule already printed out.

**3:07 Me:** ...Wait what? How?

**3:07 Sombra:** Oh, did I forget to mention? I'm a professional hacker. It's how I put my contact in your phone.

_A hacker AND a gangster? That's both extremely intimidating and extremely hot_.

**3:08 Me:** Guess I should've realized that sooner, that's pretty damn cool though. What all can you hack?

**3:08 Sombra:** I can hack computers, phones, security systems, networks, and a cute girl's heart~

_O-oh... That was so smooth?!_  Your heart races a little faster, _no one's ever flirted with me like this before_.

**3:09 Me:** thanks you too

_Wait no, that sounds so stupid!_

**3:09 Me:** I mean, your heart is cute too

**3:09 Me:** No wait, I mean you is the cute one

**3:09 Me:** Your cute is the one

**3:09 Me:** Dammit

**3:10 Sombra:** You're so dorky, it's adorable

**3:10 Me:** More like embarrassing...

**3:10 Sombra:** I can give you a different reason to be embarrassed~

You drop your head into your hands, letting out a strangled scream. You can hear Ryan laugh in the background as if he knew exactly what Sombra said to you. Katie on the other hand, is startled by your outburst.

"Is-is everything alright, dear? What did she say?" Ryan answers for you, his laughter dying down into an amused smile.

"I bet she said something dirty. And our shy friend here doesn't know what to do with it." _You're almost right there, friend of mine, but I'm not shy, I'm anxious. There is a difference. Thanks though._  You don't say your thoughts because it always takes Ryan a while to understand certain things. Like the fact that you're gay and what anxiety even is. You still love him even if he is a blockhead sometimes.

"Is this true?" Katie directs to you. You nod your head, he was correct in that regard. Katie giggles quietly, "that is pretty new for you, huh? She might be doing it specifically because she wants to make you flustered." _Definitely feels like that's her goal._  You raise your head out of your hands, looking back at the text. You send back a text, reverting the subject back to when the two of you could me. You ask what time and day to expect, but Sombra just responds saying it's a surprise. _Well that's helpful._  You text back asking when you'll know and she just responds with "oh, you'll know."

Sombra doesn't respond to any more texts afterword so you just assume she's busy doing something important. You spend the next few hours with your friends, the topic moving off of you and your relationship with a hot stranger. Josh's stoic nature dissolves when the topic is brought to science. As a physics major, he's a huge nerd, even though he doesn't fit the stereotype. A lot of the terminology goes over the rest of your heads, but you indulge the overly excited boy.

The day passes by pretty quickly and you realize it's gotten rather late and you still had work to do for your monday classes. You apologise to your friends before sending them off. You don't finish until late so you go to bed not long after closing your textbook.  
__________________________

The loud blaring of your alarm wakes you up with a groan. You pull the covers over your head as the alarm’s painful sound resonates in your room. You sit up and shut the evil necessity off. After rubbing your eyes at an attempt to wake up faster, you grab your phone. You check your email, there's only one new one and it's from your math professor.

**\------**  
**Dear class,**

**I will be out of class later today, sorry for the last minute inconvenience, my son fainted earlier and I'll be in the hospital all day. I don't want all of you to fall behind the other classes, so I've assigned a substitute. I expect all of you to be kind to Miss Ramirez, you will treat her with the same respect you give me.**

**Elizabeth Smith**  
**\------**

_Huh, I hope her son's okay._  You get up to get ready, math is the last class of the day for you, but thankfully there’s only one before it.  
__________________________

Your math class time quickly arrives. You walk into classroom 202, fully expecting another boring lecture on numbers. However your body instantly goes stiff when your eyes land on the last person you expected to see. The person casually leaning on the teacher's desk is Sombra. Her punk appearance replaced with a button up shirt and dress pants. Even her hair, while still vibrant, was pulled into a professional looking bun. It’s surprisingly a really good look for her. You stiffly march up to her, a broad smirk appearing on her face when she sees you walk up to her.

" _Hola princesa_ , you ready for your lesson today?" Your cheeks burn harshly at the nickname, quickly glancing around the class to see if anyone heard her. After assuring that no one was paying attention to the two of you, you begin to stammer out words.

"S-Sombra? What are y-you doing here? I said anytime other than class time would've worked for me." She raises her eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh, but I'm not here just for you, _chiquita._ I'm substituting for Mrs Smith, your math teacher." She gestures to her clothing, "can't you tell by my teacher outfit?" You wouldn't admit it to anybody, but seeing Sombra like this turns you on a little bit. You're not sure what that means and you really don't want to think to deeply about it. Kinks are the last thing you should be thinking about right now.

"But how'd you know she was going to be out today? It seems super last minute." Sombra gives you a mischievous look.

"That's because I'm the one who put her son in the hospital." _Hold on, what?_

"What?! Sombra... That's really not okay, why would you do that?" She chuckles at you.

"I'm just kidding, _muñeca_ , I honestly just got lucky. I was checking out your classes and she just happened to be looking for a substitute. Thankfully it's on a subject I know a lot about." She smiles playfully, enjoying her slightly morbid joke more than she should.

"You shouldn't play such a mean joke on me, I thought you actually hurt an innocent kid for a moment there."

"I thought you liked how bad I was?" Her playful smiles breaks a bit, regret filling in the cracks, "I am sorry for worrying you though. I would never actually hurt a child, that'd be too cruel, even for me." She glances at the clock in the corner of the room. “Looks like class is about to start, you should go find your seat. Oh, and don't forget, my name's Miss Ramirez for the duration of this class."

"This is gonna be so weird." You sigh, shaking your head as you turn and walk back to your normal spot.

Surprisingly, Sombra's actually a pretty good teacher. She knows how to properly answer questions from other students and how to explain difficult terms in a simple way. Although you could do without the flirtatious winks she keeps sending you. Someone's bound to make a connection eventually. _Was she a teacher before she became a gangster or something?_

The class passes rather quickly, partially because you kept zoning out on what she was saying. Your attention mostly on her hair. You never would've guessed that it was an undercut and technically a mohawk. The shaved part of her head especially drew you in, your eyes following the designs carved into it. Before you realize it, class is over and the other kids start leaving. Some stay a bit longer to talk with Sombra, mostly to thank her for being such a good substitute. You drag your way over to her. Only two kids remain in the classroom by the time you get to her. She immediately breaks out in a huge smile when she sees you.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it, _gatito_?" To add further embarrassment, she affectionately kisses your forehead, thankfully only one of the two students notice the interaction. Although, you know she's gonna spread what she saw.

"Som-Miss Ramirez! N-not in public please, weird rumors will start..." She laughs, fully knowing what she did.

"What if that's what my goal was?"

"But people will think I'm some kinda sinner if they believe I'm sleeping with my professor!"

"The only sinner here is me, my sweet innocent virgin." She gently strokes your inflamed cheek. "You're just too cute not to tease. I'm not even your professor, just a substitute, remember?" You avert your eyes to the ground, shuffling your feet awkwardly.

"I know that... But you know how people like to twist things around when spreading rumors. It's not that I don't like the idea of people thinking we're d-dating... But that I don't want people thinking I'm dating a school employee... I guess. P-probably..." She lets out that melodic laugh of hers.

"You're such a cutie, _princesa_! Alright," she releases her bun, her hair messily flopping over her head. "I'll keep that in mind for the next time I substitute." She unbuttons the top few buttons on her shirt, releasing a soft sigh. "So you're not against the idea of dating me, huh? Glad we're on the same page, I'll start spreading that around then~. You can't be dating Miss Ramirez when you're already dating the notorious hacker Sombra!" She puffs out her chest a little bit, obviously proud of the title she gave herself. It's kinda cute all things considered. Your cheeks flush but you don't argue. You like how assertive and forward she is. It really soothes your anxiety of repeating history. Even your friends can tell that she's into you, so having unrequited love shouldn't be a problem. _It_ _still is though, thanks brain_.

Staring up at Sombra, you notice that she hasn't touched her hair since removing the bun. Her hair's entirely a mess and you just **need** to fix it. You reach your hands up to her head and begin pushing the hair to the side, like how it was when you first met. She watches you with amusement, a mix of genuine and mischievous intent in her smile. You continue to finger brush her hair, too wrapped up in the task to notice her wandering eyes. Wordlessly she slips her arms around your waist, one hand dipping down to lightly grope a cheek. You jolt, letting out a small yelp of surprise.

"S-Sombra! We-we're still in public!" You whisper yell at her, quickly looking around the classroom. You feel more relieved when you don't see anyone else. Your attention turns back to her, her eyes half-lidded as she stares back at you.

"I don't see you pushing away. And no one else is here so..." She gently squeezes your butt, a flash of arousal and embarrassment courses through you. You hands fall from her head to her shoulders, averting your eyes for what feels like the 100th time. Sombra once again kisses your forehead, her shoulders shaking in soundless laughter. She looks down at you with a soft gaze and a clean smile. She doesn't say anything else, letting you calm down from your near public embarrassment. You feel a bit awkward with her eyes on you while you're looking off at the smudged whiteboard. You're not up to meeting her eyes in a staring contest. So you shuffle slightly forward, her arms following, just close enough to rest your head against her sternum. You let your heart lead your next words, bypassing your usual anxious worrying.

"Why do you make my heart flutter so much?" Your voice is a bit muffled by her chest, "is... is this what l-love feels like? I don't know... It's all so... foreign… I... Bleh..." Sombra's arms move up and her hands begin to slowly rub your back soothingly. It doesn't do much to calm you as you can feel the heat coming off of her hands. It's only been three days since you met her yet you find yourself falling hard for the Mexican hacker. At least, that's what you're assuming these emotions are.

" _Si el amor es lo que usted siente, entonces yo comparto los mismos sentimientos_." You had taken 3 years of Spanish in high school, so you recognize some words, but most of what she said goes over your head. You recognize _amor_ as love and _siente_ as feel. _Is she trying to say she also feels love?_  Your heart beats notably faster, her confession meaning a lot more than the assumptions your friends have been making. You find your voice is caught in your throat when you go to ask if she said what you thought. Only awkward sputtering noises make it out, adding embarrassment to the things you're feeling. "What is it, _princesa_?" You move your head to look up at her, your eyes lock before you attempt speech again.

"U-um... Wh-what you just said now. Uh, did you say you also f-f-feel love? Or did I just... hear wrong..." You mentally slap yourself for your stumbling, your voice definitely cracked in the middle of that. Sombra gives you a wide smile.

" _Sí_ , pretty much. I said, if love is what you feel, then I share the same feelings.” She brushes her fingers across your forehead, moving loose hairs out of your face. “You seem to recognize at least some of what I say. How much Spanish do you know? I can always teach you more if you want." You give her a small smile.

"Not as much as I probably should considering I took 3 years of it in high school. I know most of the nicknames you give me and a few words in the last sentence you said. I know _amor_ means love and _siente_ means feel." You're about to continue listing the words you understood but you're interrupted by the door opening behind you. The two of you break off of each other immediately. Turning, you find that it's just a bored looking student, probably here for the next class. He completely ignores you as he goes to sit down at one of the tables. The two of you had been so enraptured with each other, that you didn't notice time pass by.

"Hehe, maybe we should take this elsewhere." Sombra pulls your attention back to her. "Unless, that is, you want to be the main attraction for the next class~."

"U-um, no I'd really rather not. Let's go somewhere else.” You stiffly begin walk out of the classroom, Sombra not far behind. You pass by other students as they begin slowly pouring into the room as you exit.

"Well, this isn't the only place I could teach you. Math isn’t the only thing I can give you lessons on~." She whispers in your ear, not loud enough for others to hear, but definitely enough to throw a sudden blush on your face. "I can be a very tender teacher. Or I can teach you what it feels to be tender~."

"S-Sombra!" She chuckles, her melodic laughter still soothing to your ears. Even if those lips did just say some rather vulgar words. You don’t know when or even if you’ll get used to her dirty talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I turned the teacher scene into unexpected fluff. It was only suppose to be a silly part of the story but then I really got into writing an overly considerate Sombra. I hope y'all don't mind it. Next chapter should have some action in it and the appearance of some Overwatch members and maybe the other members of Talon. I definitely want at least 76 or Tracer. So look forward to protective Sombra next time around!
> 
> Also I hope you don't mind that I used princesa more than last time, I'm just really into the idea of Sombra calling Reader her princess.


	3. Rivalries have Casualties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra tries to be romantic but the Overwatch members have to go and complicate things.

_Holy shit._

You scurry after Sombra, a protective arm held in front of you while her other one holds an SMG, the barrel turning red on the end.

_Holy shit?!_

You pull Sombra's jacket tighter around you. She had given it to you not even ten minutes ago after you began shivering. As romantic as the gesture is, you're mostly glad to be warm. Turns out, not bringing a jacket in late fall was a bad idea. Especially once night hit. You could still feel her body heat on it, although it does little to calm your scared rapidly beating heart.

_Were guns always this loud?_  You ask yourself, wincing and suppressing a scream when you hear the resounding gun shots again. The sound echoes in your ears long after they stop. You and Sombra quickly traverse across the parking lot, using the cars as cover from whoever the people shooting you are. You never got an answer from Sombra, but she probably just didn't hear you over the gunshots. On top of that you're panicking, so she might have told you, but your mind immediately whipped it from your memory because-- _holy shit, people are shooting at you!_ \--what are you even suppose to **do** in this situation?!

"Wh-wh-wh-who are these p-people?!" You ask bewildered, hoping you're loud enough for her to hear. Thankfully she does and responds without looking at you. She sends return volleys while doing so.

"Overwatch, they're Talon's rival gang. A bunch of entitled pricks with a hero-complex if you ask me." She ducks her head behind the hood a car, pulling you down with her. "Looks like we're outnumbered 3 to 1, I-"

"Don't you mean 3 to 2?" You interrupt, apologizing after realizing your outburst.

"Unless you know some martial arts and you haven't told me yet, then it's 3 to 1." She leans over briefly to see where the enemy is in relation to the two of you. She releases a string of curses in Spanish upon realizing how close they've gotten already. "We need to run now, they'll be on us way sooner than I hoped. Comeon." She breaks into a sprint in the opposite direction. You try to keep up; adrenaline being the only thing keeping you going. However it's still not enough and after a few sharp turns between cars, you're panting heavily and quickly slowing down. You weakly call out to Sombra but she's too focused on getting out of the lot to notice you falling behind.

Your anxiety spikes, you know she didn't mean to leave you behind but even in your exhausted state, your mind still twists her actions into a feeling of betrayal. Dropping to the ground, you hide behind a car to catch your breath. Your heart throbs painfully, but you attempt to focus on your breathing in an attempt to send your bad thoughts away. _She'll come back for me, I trust her remember? I trust her. I trust her..._  You place a hand over your heart, trying to will it down so you can start running again. You can't stay here if you value your life.

After a minute or so, you feel okay enough to get moving again. Not great, but manageable. Quickly, you peek around the car to make sure it's clear to move on. You don't spot any nearby movement, although you do see a head of short brown hair bobbing around a few rows back. You take the chance to push on, continuing the path Sombra went. You make it to the building on the outskirts of the lot. Probably a diner but you're not focused on figuring it out. She had run past the diner so if you follow it you should be safe from their line of sight. Unfortunately, you're not the only one to think this. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot a man standing just behind the corner. _Is that a cowboy hat?_  You don't get a good look because the cowboy hurls something at you.

"Woah there!" You're not sure what it is, but it stuns you when it smacks your forehead. You stumble backward, the world becomes blurry and distorted. While you're disoriented, the man jolts behind you and tightly ties your hands together with rope. You let out a strangled yell when you feel yourself being lifted off the ground and thrown over the man's shoulder. You go into full panic mode, your voice getting lost in your throat as you thrash erratically. A firm hand wrapping around your waist only creates more panic. Your eyesight coming back into focus does little to help your situation. Any attempts at escape are futal as thrashing only seems to amuse your captor. _How weak of me._  

He laughs, as he begins walking back the way you just ran. "Steady there girl, I'm not gonna hurt ya." You'd roll your eyes, you're not a horse that needs taming, were it not for how terrified you feel. You're completely at the mercy of this man, he controls what next happens to you. Add on that he's a part of the rival group to Talon. Which you just so happen to have embroidered onto the shoulder of the jacket you're wearing. This is a different kind of vulnerable than you've felt with Sombra. It's entirely fear this time, no confusing arousal or even a sense of comfort or safety.

You're a prisoner of a gang war now.

Your lip quivers and your thrashing dies down to nervous shaking. _This can't be happening. What do I do, what do I do?!_  Your captor stops, the footsteps of the other two members reach your ears. "Caught one of them vermin trying to escape." _Vermin?_  He readjusts you, rolling his shoulder before replacing his cold hand on your waist. You groan, his readjustments managing to knock whatever wind you had left out of you. A gruff male voice congratulates him.

"Good work, Jesse. What about Sombra?" You fidgit your hands in your restraint, you wish he didn't tie the rope so tight. That's only a minor annoyance however. You're surprised you haven't started hyperventilating, what with how fast your heart is beating and how hard your anxiety is weighing on you. The weird cowboy sighs before responding.

"Got away sadly, she's a slippery little snake." A third voice, feminine and noticably british, pipes up.

"One out of two ain't bad. Who's this though? I don't recognize 'er." The man shifts you down and lifts you off his shoulder to the ground in front of him. You stand on shaky legs. Looking up at him was a mistake. He glares down at you, his eyes analytical as he tries to figure out who you are. Unintentionally, or maybe intentionally you can't tell, his glare sets more fear into you. Your breathing quickens. It's not quite hyperventilation yet, but it's on the verge.

"I have no idea. Must be a rookie of some kind." He directs at the only woman in the group, as if you weren't standing right in front of him with his rough hands digging into your shoulders.

"You could try asking her, you know." She directs the next part to you, your eyes however don't leave the man's face, afraid he might do something if you do. "What's your name, luv?" Your jaw shutters and your eyes blink back tears. Her question resonates in your skull as you try to remember what your name even was. You open your mouth but only awkward sputters come out. You will yourself to break eye contact to collect your thoughts. You eventually stutter out your name, shifting your eyes to look at her. You weren't expecting her to be so cute. _Is it a requirement to be good looking to be a gangster?_  Her kind ~~gay~~ eyes calm your nerves somewhat. At the very least it brings your breathing down.

"I've never seen you before, are you a new member of Talon?" Her soft, friendly demeanour tricks you into forgetting that, right now, she's technically your enemy.

"S-Something... Like that..." _If_ _dating one of them counts, then I guess I'm a member. They don't really need to know that right now though._  The man with the gruff voice speaks up, irritation prevalent in his tone.

"We don't have time for this, it doesn't matter who she is, as long as she's with Talon." _About that..._  "We need to get moving before anyone figures out what went on here." Without another word, Jesse moves his hands from your shoulders to your waist and lifts you back to where you were not long ago. You land with a heavy huff; that vulnerable feeling quickly returns. You're not strong enough physically or mentally for this. _Please save me, Sombra!_  You mentally plead, hoping but not expecting for her to get your mental cry for help.

Unbeknownst to you, it didn't take long for her to realize you weren't still following. Upon realizing her mistake, she snuck her way back to find the four of you during your 'conversation'. She shadows you making sure to not let any of the three realize she was there.

A bubble of confidence forms within you. It pushes your fear back just enough to get your voice back. And what does one do with a voice when being kidnapped?

**Scream as fucking loud as you can.**

"HELP ME! SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE! I'M BEING KIDNA--ghfp!" You're cut off by cloth being roughly shoved into your mouth. A man in a mask covering most of his face, assumedly the gruff voice, ties it tightly behind your head.

"Shut up." He says harsh and firm, "don't make this any harder on yourself. You're quickly rising on my shit list, rookie." Your confidence immediately falls away, replaced by dread of what's to come.

\----------

"Mfph!" You're harshly dropped into a thick wooden chair, most likely bruising one of your bones in the process. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly tower over you. Each one giving you a different look, although you can tell that they're all trying to learn as much about you as they can with their eyes alone.

"Alright partner," Jesse starts, "let's start with somethin simple. What's yer relationship with Talon?" The cute british girl zips over to you and gently removes the gag, allowing you to give the cowboy a response. You wet your lips nervously before starting.

"U-um... Well, you wouldn't really... Believe me." Mask man scoffs.

"Try me, I've seen a lot, punk." He crosses his arms. You begin to sweat under his gaze as you try to formulate coherent words.

"I-I'm... not a member... I'm only d-d-dating one of them..." You look away from all three, not ready for what they'll say or do. Jesse is the first to speak.

"Yer a girlfriend to a gang member? Threadin' a thin line there, girlie." You risk a glance at his face to catch a brief moment of remorse before it disappears. "Which one of them is it though?" He winces, "You're not dating Gabriel are you?"

"N-no! I ha-haven't even met him yet. I'm d-dating... Sombra." You don't know why, but admitting that you're dating Sombra to a bunch of hostile strangers is both extremely nerve racking and surprising relieving.

"Hacked into your heart, did she?" Cute British lady chimes in, oddly chipper considering you just admitted to dating one of her enemies. "How'd she do it? Blackmail? Aggressive flirting? Intimidation?" _Hey now, she's not that kind of person. I feel offended for her!_  Despite your fear and anxiety, you glare at her. Brow bunched and eyes narrowed, attempting to demonstrate how her words made you feel. Gruff mask cuts in before you can answer.

"Lena, we're getting off topic. Remember what we really are here for."

"But she might not know anything considering she's not actually a member of Talon." You're surprised, you didn't expect her to defend you, especially after her previous comment.

"You can't be as close to a gangster as she says she is without knowing something." He pauses a moment, "unless she's oblivious to what going on." He turns to face you, "Which wouldn't surprise me. You seem pretty new to the fighting part. Might want to start seeing someone else before you get hurt, kid."

_That's not happening, old man._  You intend to say what was in your head, but you held off out of fear of what he'd do if you did.

"Wouldn't hurt ta just ask what we need and if she don't know, then we send her off. I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty lady, ya hear?" The last part was directed at you as a sort of threat, probably to get you to actually answer their questions.

Masky groans, "fine, but this better not be a complete waste of time. Get the questions ready, Jesse. We got better things to do than babysit a hacker's girlfriend." He huffs before crossing his arms. Were you not bound and threatened, you'd say he looks like a grumpy grandpa who has to watch his grandkids for the weekend. Your lip twitches, a smile appearing for only a moment at the thought. Jesse disappears behind you before reappearing with a pair of glasses on his ridge, a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Alrighty, let's start 'er off with your name. How do ya spell it?" He looks up at you as you begin to state each letter. He nods after you finish. "Next, gender. Female, I presume?" You nod. _Is this some kind of medical documentation or something? Sombra mentioned that they have a hero complex but I didn't think that meant they were doctors_. "Height?" Masky groans.

"This isn't necessary, move onto the important questions."

"What's the magic word?"

**"Just get on with it, Jesse."** He responds through gritted teeth.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." He clears his throat, "who is supplying Talon? Where the guns coming from?" You blink a few times, getting more and more worried as the seconds pass as you have no idea. Before you even open your mouth, the lights shut off, bathing you in darkness.

" **Goddammit** , this is why I didn't want to waste any time!" Masky exclaims, followed by a clatter of metal. "Lena, check our exit, we don't want anyone coming in! Jesse, watch the kid!" The heavy footfall of boots tells you he's run off on his own.

"Jack wait! Who knows how many there are!" Lena yells, following after him. This leaves you with just the cowboy. And while you can't see him, you can still feel his overbearing presence. He sighs.

"Guess it's just you and me now." A small flame appears, providing just enough light to show his face. He smirks, his brows slightly furrowed. "That's a little better. Good thing I always carry a lighter." Out of the corner of your eye, you spot something silently drop from the ceiling. You can't make out what or who it is as the light doesn't quite reach. The shadowy figure jolts toward the two of you, spiking your heart rate. "Gah!" A dull thud resonates in the small room. Jesse drops the lighter, causing the only source of light to go out. "What in tarnation, who's here?!" He won't get his answer, but you will. Another dull thud leads to an unconscious cowboy.

Not long after, a bright blue glow shines before you, being emitted by a smartphone. A familiar face smiles at you. " _Me extrañaste_?" You smile back, a strong feeling of relief washing over you.

"Sombra!"

"I'm here, _mi princesa_. I've come for my damsel in distress." She winks at you.

You laugh, "you're such a dork!" She places the phone down on begins to untie you. "Does this make you my knight in shining armor?"

"Of course," she pulls the rope off, dropping it to the floor. She brings your hands around, rubbing the rope burns on your wrists. "Does that mean I get a kiss?" She grins at you, a blush blooming on your face.

"Definitely." Using the small surge of confidence her arrival gave you, you bring your hands up to her shoulders. Her own moving to your waist, gripping firm but gentle. You pull her closer and tentatively kiss her, your nerves making the kiss a bit awkward. Sombra notices this and takes the lead. Her fingers trail up your side, sending electric shivers down your spine. Her right hand moves up and behind your neck, pulling you deeper in. Her tongue prods at your lips, asking for entry. You shyly grant her access. Your mind feels clouded as a very short battle for confidence commenses.

Sombra wins. Very easily.

"Oh, So-Sombra... Um..." You pant out after you break for air.

"Hm? What is it, _mi paloma_?" You rest your forehead against hers, wrapping your arms around her neck.

"I-I love you..." You blurt out, your mind too muddled and elated to realize what you said. Sombra is taken back, both by the sudden statement, and the foreign feeling it causes. It's not the first time someone's said those three words to her. But there's something different from it being from you. She smiles genuinely, a warm feeling thrums through her chest.

"I love you too, _princesa_." She runs her thumb across your lips, "even if you're not the best kisser." She grins and you giggle. A comfortable silent falls over the both of you. It's not long before Sombra breaks it. "You don't know how scared I was when I realized you weren't behind me." She begins, just barely above a whisper. "I may seem casual and confident, but I was so worried that I lost you forever. We may not have know each other for long, but you're something special. You're different from my previous lovers."

"How so?"

"You matter to me. The others were just a build up to being with you. You're always on my mind and I'm always wondering if you're doing okay." She lifts you up off the chair and into a tight hug. The phone clatters against the floor. "I don't care if this is some romance cliche, I love you and I will do whatever necessary to keep _mi amor_ safe." _That's extremely gay, yet the coolest and most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me._  You close your eyes and squeeze back.

"I know you will, _mi caballero_."

Sombra snorts, "did you just call me your knight in spanish? Who's the dork now, huh?" You break from the hug and pout at her.

"H-hey, you're the one who started the whole damsel and knight thing!" She chuckles.

"That is true, but it doesn't make much difference considering that's the first thing you said in spanish to me." She smirks, "it's cute of you. Now we need to get moving before Sonic and Gramps find out they've been led on a goose chase I've set up." She picks up her phone before heading over to the air duct she dropped down from. She helps you up and quickly follows after.

_I can't believe I said I love her so soon. How embarrassing..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this story. Sombra makes me extra gay. Any kind of feedback or critique is always appreciated!


	4. Meeting her Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all better be ready for some mad fluff. I really like considerate, understanding Sombra. Also Reaper makes an appearance this time so be prepared.

 

A fog clears over your consciousness as you slowly begin to wake. You lightly squeeze what you've surrounded your arms around. Your memory quickly comes back to you when you feel a warm hand gently rub your back.  
  
\---

A week had passed since dealing with Overwatch. Throughout the week, you and Sombra went on pseudo dates that mostly just ended up being movie marathons all night. They were almost always in Spanish, but it was okay because she always put subtitles on for you. You did recognize words and phrases every once in awhile though, but not enough to watch without your english crutch.   
  
Yesterday however, Sombra wanted to take you out on a cheesy romantic date. That is, if you consider going to a local pizza place in dresses as romantic. You were worried that the Overwatch members would find you again if you went out to such a public area. She reassured you, reminding you that Overwatch has a hero-complex. They wouldn't dare risk innocent lives. Despite this, you still were a little worried as you always are.

After your date, Sombra invited you to stay the night at her place again. It's not like you've never been there before, so you quickly said yes. The drive to her apartment wasn't long, but it felt surreal being in Sombra's car driving to her place. _Do I deserve this? Do I deserve her? It still baffles me that she feels the same way about me._  Your thoughts are interrupted by a gentle hand lifting your head up. You turned to Sombra to see concern in her eyes.

"Something up, _paloma_?" You looked away, suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed to be caught in your self-loathing thoughts.

"U-um... N-no. Nothing..."

"Certainly doesn't sound like nothing. You can trust me right?" You nodded hesitantly. You gave yourself a moment to ready yourself. Relationships are all about communication, right?

"W-well... It's just that I still don't feel like I deserve you."

" _Princesa_ , if anything, it's me who doesn't deserve you. You're a smart, cute, and dorky girl, while all I've ever known is gang life and hacking. Is it even fair to be dragging you down with me?" Sombra’s lips twitched, her eyes returning to the road.

"I don't mind, I've always wanted a bit of excitement in my life. Although, less guns would be nice..." You gave a small smile, trying to be the one to reassure her this time. She returned it so you considered it a success. She shook her head, eyes remaining on the road.

"You're such a silly girl, you know? Not many would be willing to date a mobster. And to question yourself over if you're enough for said mobster? That's extremely silly of you. I'll tell you now, you are enough and I'm happy it's you I fell in love with."

"But I-" she put a finger on your lips to stop you.

"But nothing, _mi amor_. I love you just the way you are.” She returned her hand back to the steering wheel. “How about this, I send you a text everyday with a compliment and you can only respond with 'thank you, I know'? If not, I'll just keep telling you how much I love you in other ways." You giggled at that.

"Yeah, that might help. Both of those options would. But what can I give you in return?"

"Saying 'Thank you, I know' and 'I love you too' are all I need in return." She pulled off behind a stretch of apartment buildings to a parking lot in the back. She leaned over and kissed you on the cheek before turning the car off. "We're here.” She gently caressed your other cheek, “You've made me become such a sappy romantic, you know?"

You giggled, "Oh no, what have I done? Will you ever forgive my horrible betrayal?" You asked teasingly, receiving a light flick on your nose.

"Come on, you dork. Let's go inside. That is unless, you want to get a little... _experimental_ in the car." She smirked, winking at you. Your cheeks became a deep red.

"U-um, we can go inside now." Sombra laughed, you still couldn't get over how pretty her laugh is. It makes you smile every time.

"Maybe another time then." She pulled the key out and got out of the car. You quickly followed after her.

  
\---  
  
You're pulled out of your mental recall by Sombra's sleepy voice. " _Buenos días, mi brillo del sol._ " You chuckle, her sleepy voice is cuter than you thought it would be. The slightly slurred spanish adding to the cuteness.

" _Buenos días_ to you too, Sommy." You boop her nose, smiling.

" _Oye, eso es lo mío..._ " She yawns rubbing one of her eyes.

"It's your... what?" You only got part of the sentence.

" _Lo siento_ , I said that's my thing." She boops you back, "there, fixed it." This causes you to break into a fit of giggles. "So how did _mi princesa_ sleep?" You bury your face in her shoulder.

"Great now that I'm with you."   
  
She chuckles, grabbing her phone, “That’s good, I was worried about your sleep.” She unlocks her phone and immediately swears under her breath. You lift your head up to look at what's wrong.

"30 messages and 6 missed calls from Gabe... **I'm so dead.** " The messages progressively get angrier at the lack of a reply. It seems he needed her last night. "The last time he was this mad-" loud banging cuts her off.

"SOMBRA, OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"-he did that... shit." She shifts sitting up. You untangle from her, just now realising she's topless. She gets out of bed and begins going to the door. You stop to remind her to put a shirt on.

"SOMBRA!"

"CALM DOWN, I'M COMING, _pendejo_..." You quickly follow after her, maybe you can help her get out of this bad situation. You round the corner just as she opens the door. A tall angry man glares down at Sombra. 'Damn he's way more intimidating in person.' He seems to not have noticed you yet so you keep quiet for now.

"Where have you been?! Do you not remember what you were suppose to do yesterday?!" Gabriel continues his shouting, only not quite as loudly. Sombra scoffs.

"I TOLD you it was a bad idea in the first place! I'm not going to help you risk yourself and Widow off of a fucking RUMOR! Besides, I had other plans, didn't you get my text?"

"You know it was more than just a rumor, Sombra! You found it YOURSELF! And what could have possible been so important to ignore me and my commands?!" You tense up, you know that you're the reason she had disrespected him.

"I TOLD you it wasn't reasonable to go off of! _Usted es un imbécil enorme todo el tiempo! ¿No me escucharás alguna vez?_ " He snarls at her.

"Don't you **fucking** talk to me like that! Are you intentionally trying to make me angry?!"

"Not like it's hard to do that! You get angry over EVERYTHING I do! Can't you just be happy with what I do for you?! Los Muertos at least appreciated that!" She crosses her arms, "and anything would be more important than your suicide mission!" Gabriel sighs, finally looking away from Sombra. His eyes quickly fall on your nervous form. His sudden surprise causes Sombra to turn and look at you. You give the two a hesitant wave and an awkward smile.

"H-Hey, Mr. Reyes..."

Gabriel turns his gaze back to Sombra after an awkward moment of silence. He's trying his hardest not to scream at her again, "Sombra... What have I told you about escorts." _Ouch, thanks Mr Reyes._

"She's not an escort! I stopped doing that months ago anyway." Sombra marches over to you and wraps a hand around your waist. "She's no escort, Gabe, she's my girlfriend! I'm dating her and you can't tell me otherwise." Gabriel reels in surprise, his angry brows softening. He almost looks... sympathetic? He makes eye contact with you.

"Are you sure you wanna go down this path, kid? You seem pretty young, I hope you understand the ramifications of being a gang accomplice. Are you sure you want to date someone roughly 10 years your senior?" Sombra glares at him.

"She's a consenting adult! So what if we're 9 years apart? It's not like we're from different generations." You look away from both of them. Inner turmoil bubbles to the surface. _Am I in over my head? I didn't consider that I'm technically an accomplice for a gang now... With Talon, no less!_

"I'm not trying to patronize you, but is she okay with it? That's what's important here. Give me your honest answer, kid." Both of them look to you. You mentally ready yourself before speaking.

"I-I mean, I'd usually be uncomfortable with a large age gap and stuff. B-But, like, I'm fine with it this time." You fidget with your fingers, trying to hide behind Sombra, even if it's only a little bit. "I-I-I love Sombra too much for age or... her profession, to be a hindrance." You flush heavily. How many gangsters do you have to explain your love of the hacker to? You haven't met Widowmaker yet so you'll have to see if this trend continues.

"Well there you go, but don't come crying to me if things go bad. This doesn't excuse your behavior, Sombra. Don't make me ground you."

"G-Ground me?! You're not my dad!"

"I'm 55. I could easily be your dad. I'll work on appreciating you more, but that's a two way street, kiddo." Sombra goes to cross her arms but forgets that one of them was still around you. Instead she pulled you closer, moving her free arm to your shoulder in an attempt to save face.

"Ugh, fine. I'll appreciate you more, but listen when I tell you something's a bad idea!" You giggle at her teenage reaction.

"Noted.” The two stare at each other for a moment, “I'll be heading out then. I'll give you today off so you can spend time with her, but I better see you first thing in the morning."

" _Hará, padre._ " He nods, taking his leave. Sombra releases you to close the door. She leans her forehead against it. You walk over to her. "Sorry you had to see that... Gabe and I don't always see eye to eye."

You hug her from behind, "That's alright, not everyone thinks the same way." She places a hand over yours. "...is he actually your dad though?" She jerks her head to glare at you.

"No! He's not my father, both my parents died when I was like 6!" You wince, hoping you didn't dredge up any bad memories.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of that." She sighs, turning her head back around.

"I was so young, I barely remember it. It's not your fault, I don't talk about my family much."

"You could always form a new family." Sombra pauses for a moment, staring at you wide-eyed.

"Woah woah woah, that's a little forward of you! I'm nowhere near ready to have kids OR get married!" You flush, feeling embarrassed about the connotations of what you said.

"I-I didn't mean with me! I meant with Mr Reyes, and maybe Widowmaker." _I'd want to be a part of her family eventually, but that's not what I originally meant._

She snorts, "maybe... we'll see." She twists around in your grasp, placing her hands on your waist to pick you up. You let out a small squeak, moving your arms around her neck. Her hands move down to your thighs, lifting them off the floor. "Now that I have the day off, I wanna show you a few things I've learned." Your face heats up, your mind immediately imagining dirty things.

"A-Are they sex things?"

She chuckles, "no, not this time, _princesa_. I learned a few new hacking techniques and I want to show you them."

You grin at her, "You're a huge nerd, you know?"

"Yeah, but I'm YOUR huge nerd." She returns your grin, beginning to walk to where her computer setup is. You snuggle into her neck.

"I love you."

" _Yo también te amo._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than the other chapters. I figured having a little fluff helps demonstrate the relationship. Plus it's a way to introduce Reaper where he feels as important as he is suppose to be. He is the gang boss after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll continue this, I have some ideas, but nothing really solid at the moment other than more fluffy gangster shit and some possible action scenes.


End file.
